


The Day's Catch

by allamazall



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamazall/pseuds/allamazall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short semi-AU Gale/Katniss story because they deserve more love </p><p>(and here's an awesome character analysis for part of the reason why: http://katnissisoliveskinneddealwithit.tumblr.com/post/138672672195/yasss-you-ship-katniss-and-gale-i-love-both)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day's Catch

Man, Gale can be annoying. He ran up to me today as I was resetting some snares, thinking hard about nothing in particular. 

He held up an arrow.

“Two little guys in one shot, clean through the eyes. Prepare to get passed up as top archer around here Catnip.” 

As he dangled the rabbits in front of my eyes, his face, so frequently hardened with concentration or anger, melted into the most conceited grin I have ever seen.

I pushed him over just for that.

Laughing, he got back up to his feet. 

“So you’re worried about your status then. And soon you’ll be tasting the full flavor of my victory. I can already hear the sizzle of a nice roast. Can’t you feel the fire already Katniss? I know I ca—”

Whipping around, I snatched the arrow out of his hand and bolted up a birch tree a couple feet away. Incensed, Gale clambered after me with ease. I knew that my weight will let me ascend higher so I continued on, with the arrow shaft between my teeth and the twin carcases swinging around my ears.

“Ha!” He had reached my feet. But I swung my arm up and notched the arrow into the bark. I quickly scrambled back down the trunk, returning Gale’s indignant cry with a triumphant shout of my own.

Back on the ground, I arranged myself into the most dignified position manageable, struggling not to laugh too hard at his scowl. Cross-legged, I stared him down as he dropped back onto the grass.

“Now I guess we’re never gonna taste that rabbit,” I say slowly. “It really is a pity. What were you saying about feeling the fire already? I suppose it could just be the color in your cheeks. You are looking a bit red today.”

Gale let me grin at him for a full minute, his face inscrutable. Then, there was just enough time to see him as a blur barreling toward me, sprawled out in a head first dive. I was a little too slow to avoid the tackle and the momentum sent us both rolling down the hillside.  
I think the ensuing clamor must have scared off all the animals within a half-mile of where we landed, a heaving pile of laughter.

\---

I don’t remember who ended up going back to claim the rabbits. 

All I know is that Gale’s face is now glowing red in the light of the fire as he removes his half of the arrow from the flames.

And I have to admit, though Gale should be officially recognized as the cockiest resident of Panem, the lapin is some of the best I’ve had in ages.

And I don’t know what I ever did to deserve that boy.


End file.
